New beginnings
by princess-steph
Summary: how my two characters came to be in Mt. Thomas


Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Heelers or any of it's characters (unless you don't recognize them, then they'll be mine), or anything associated with it, either. I just wanna write a fan fiction. Oh and Tess is still in this one two, minus the baby however AND Jonesy has his own house. Everything else is still the same: Jo and PJ are together, Tess and Jonesy are nearly but not quite together, and we all hate Tatiana and Josh, but that doesn't matter, coz they're gone anyway. Ha ha, we have the last laugh.  
  
Summary: if you read this and think it's similar to the first fic I wrote, reunion I think it was called, then yes you're right, it is similar. This is based on reunion, and my characters in this fic will be used in future fics. This is just an epilogue of how these characters came to be in Mt. Thomas, ok? cool. Oh and that explains why it is focused on my two characters a bit, so then everyone knows what they're like and how they react to different things, you know. Rated M coz there's swearing and other little things in it.. * Jo, Ben, Tess and PJ were sitting at a table in the imperial after a big day, chatting and waiting for Jonesy to rock up. PJ noticed that he wasn't the only one who had nearly finished their first beer for the night, except Ben, who was drinking water. Meanwhile behind the bar, Chris and her new assistant bartender/waitress Alex, were having a break after being run off their feet nearly all afternoon. But now that it was later in the evening it wasn't as busy. 'Alex, can you go over to that table,' she pointed to the table where Jo, Ben, PJ and Tess were sitting, 'and see if they need another drink?' Alex picked up the pad of paper that was sitting on the bar. 'yep' she said, going off to the table. 'hi, I'm Alex Mitchell' she said when she got there 'will that be one, two, three more beers and one more water?' she asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She got four very strange looks. Jo spoke first. 'since when has there been this kinda service?' she asked. Alex looked at her watch 'since about half past 5 this arvo' she replied. Tess looked at her, realising she would have to be underage. 'you don't pour the beers, do you, Alex?' Alex looked at Tess for a moment, then smiled. 'of course not, otherwise I think I'd be in a bit of shit with the cops, you know? So anyway was it three beers and another water?' she asked. Ben looked at everyone else. 'yes please, Alex. Actually, can we have another beer, please, there's still someone to come' Alex wrote on the pad of paper and put it in the pocket of her apron. 'ok, I'll be right back with those, then I'm finished for the night!' she went back to the bar. 'she looks like someone I used to know..' PJ said quietly. Right then Jonesy walked in and dropped into the spare seat. 'hey. I might get a beer, I feel like getting pissed' he said, getting up again. Jo looked at the bar, where Alex was watching Chris pouring beer into glasses. 'no need Jonesy, Alex is bringing them over for us' she said, her attention coming back to the table. Jonesy's gaze shifted to the bar. 'Jo, what did you say her name was?' he asked. 'Alex,' she said quickly. 'why?' before Jonesy had a chance to answer, Alex came bounding over to the table with a tray with five glasses on it. 'here's one, two, three beers and one water,' she announced as she put them in front of PJ, Jo Tess and Ben. She held the last glass of beer in her hand and looked at Jonesy. 'and I assume you're the fifth person to arrive?' she asked, putting the glass down in front of him. Jonesy just stared at her. 'Alex?' he asked. Alex smiled at him. 'yeh, that's what they call me' she said, looking at him, then she caught on. 'oh my god Jonesy!!' she squealed so loud that half the bar turned and looked at her. Jonesy jumped up and hugged her. when he let go, he looked her up and down. 'oh my god you've grown so much since I last saw you..' he commented. Alex laughed. 'well, that's what happens as you grow older.' she retorted. Jonesy looked around at the rest of the table who looked very confused. 'oh.. OH! sorry guys, this is Alex, my old next door neighbour, Alex, this is Ben, Tess, Jo and PJ. They're my colleagues' he said, pointing at everyone around the table. Alex smiled. 'um, hi.. again. Say, Jonesy, what's your job, coz on the plane me and Nick were-' Jonesy interrupted her then. 'hey where is Nick anyway?' Alex looked confused for a second. 'um.. oh! right. Yeh, he's upstairs asleep, he says jet lag, I say yeah right, coz the flight only took-' Jonesy put his hands on Alex's shoulders. 'Alex, Alex, calm down. Do you want to go and get Nick?' Alex nodded. 'ok! be right back' she went back to the bar, put the tray down then disappeared up the stairs. Jonesy sat down. 'is that the Alex you were telling me about once, Jonesy? You're brothers best friend?' Ben asked. Jonesy nodded. 'she can talk' Jo commented. Jonesy leant back in his chair. 'wait till you meet Nick, he can be just as bad when he wants to be,' he said. He sat up. 'you didn't mention I was a cop, did you?' 'no, Evan, why?' Tess asked. 'coz Nick and Alex'll piss 'emselves laughing when they find out' 'find out what?' came a voice behind them. Jonesy turned around to see his little brother. 'Nick!' Jonesy jumped up and hugged Nick. 'Nick,' he said when he had pulled away 'this is Ben, Tess, Jo and PJ. They're my colleagues. Oh, hang on, where's Alex?' Jonesy asked nick smiled. 'hi. Alex? She's on the phone. Story of her life, she's always on the phone, I swear, you were lucky to catch her when she wasn't. colleagues, eh? What's your job?' at that moment Alex reappeared. 'I'm back' she said almost angrily. Jonesy pulled up two extra chairs. 'here, sit down' he said. Nick watched Alex. 'was that your mum?' he asked. Alex shook her head. 'no it was Steve' she said, sighing. 'oh,' Nick said. 'what did HE want?' he asked. 'what, your dad?' Jonesy asked, looking a bit confused. Alex sat up straighter. 'I thought he was, my dad, yes, but, it turns out that he's not. He rang to remind me it's the twins birthday next week. As if I'd forget. He obviously thinks I would, but I wouldn't. I love those kids..' she trailed off. Nick looked back at Jonesy, changing the subject. 'so what's your job now?' he asked. Jonesy looked at Nick and Alex 'well, I'm a cop' Alex and Nick stared at him. 'bullshit' they both said at the same time. Jonesy shook his head. Nick looked at Tess, PJ, Jo and Ben. 'is he screwing us round?' he asked. 'no' 'nup' 'not last time I checked' 'no' Nick looked at Alex. Her eyes widened. 'you're all cops, right?' she looked at Tess, 'That's why you asked me if I poured the beer right?' Tess nodded. 'yeh. Evan said you'd find-' she said, but before she could finish, Alex and Nick realised exactly Jonesy had said. They both started laughing. Jo looked at them confused, 'why is that so funny?' she asked. Alex stopped laughing. 'well, if you grew up with Jonesy, you'd think that there's a better chance of someone like Saddam Hussain (NOTE: I'm not sure if that's spelt right, but you know who I mean) walking down the street hand in hand with George W. Bush in the next week, then Jonesy becoming a cop. He was a really bad kid' she said solemnly. Nick stopped laughing, too. 'yeh, he stole trolleys, was mean to his mother, got busted smoking at school a coupla times, drank before he was 18.' he said just as solemnly. When they both saw the looks on everyone else's faces, they started laughing again. 'we're joking, we're joking.. except the bit about the trolley, that bit's true, actually he put us in and pushed us down a hill, we fell out and I broke my wrist and Alex broke her right hand, three fingers and a thumb..' Nick said, leaning back in her chair again. PJ put his glass down. 'Alex?' Alex looked at him 'yes?' 'what do you know about your dad?' he asked. 'well, not much, just that he knows I exist, and that he's in his early to mid forties. Mum reckons I just have to mention her whole first name and he'd know he was my dad, her names so bloody uncommon. I only know one other Donnatella in the whole world, and that's coz she's famous. You know Donnatella Versace? yeh, that's the only other Donnatella I know in the whole world' she looked at PJ. 'wow, dude, you don't look too good,' she said 'you right?' everyone else looked at PJ. He put on a fake smile. 'yeh, course I'm right. I think I might get an early night' he got up and walked towards the door. 'there's gotta be something wrong. He just doesn't get up and leave like this' Jo said, before getting up and running after him. she stopped him just before he got to his car. 'what's wrong?' she asked. PJ shrugged, not meeting her eyes. She took his hands. 'look, I know you, there's something up. now start talking' 'well, it might be nothing, I have to make sure first. That's why I have to get home. I have to make a phone call. Now I'll see you later.' He tried to walk away, but Jo stopped him. 'hey, you can tell me, and I won't tell anyone, so then if it's nothing, then no one else will ever know' she said, smiling. PJ sighed. 'ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?' Jo nodded. 'of course' she replied. PJ leant against the car. 'ok. it was about sixteen years ago, and I was about 25, I lived in Sydney, right, and I met this woman, who I thought was alright, and she obviously thought I was alright, too, coz we started dating. After about six months, I heard she was cheating on me with this other guy. so I confront her about it, and she says yes it's true, so I broke it off with her. anyway after a couple of weeks, she rings me up, tells me she pregnant. I ask her who the father was, and she, she said it was me. So, I told her I'd stay with her until the baby was born. Well I did up until the last couple of weeks of the pregnancy. We had the baby's room all ready, and we had first names all worked out, Jamie for a boy, and Alex for a girl, everything was ready, until one day I came back from work and she was gone. She took all her stuff with her, and left me a note. It said that she was sorry, but she couldn't stay with me anymore. I never saw her again, until Alex turned up tonight. She's like her mother, her mother never shut up. but she looks nothing like her mother, her mother has blonde hair and green eyes. Her whole first name was Donnatella, and the guy she was cheating with, his last name was Mitchell. Put it together, if Donna had a daughter, called her Alex, then you have Alex Mitchell, who is sitting in there. That's my story.' Jo looked very shocked. 'so, what you're saying is, she could be your daughter?' she asked, a little shakily. PJ nodded. Jo put a hand to her head. 'oh my god. I better let you make that phone call, then. Do you want me to do anything?' PJ thought for a minute. 'yeh. can you ask her what her mothers husbands name is? If it's Steve Mitchell, then give me a ring, OK? thank you, I really appreciate it' 'yeh, she said that his name was Steve before, after she come back downstairs, remember?' 'oh yeh. ok see ya soon' he kissed her, then got in the car and drove away. Jo went back inside and sat down. 'did he really do that?' Tess was asking Nick, who was laughing. 'yeh! has he never done anything like that here?' Nick asked. Tess shook her head. 'is Peej ok?' Ben asked. 'yeh, he didn't look to good' Alex commented. 'who, PJ? Yeh, he's fine, just a bit tired' Jo lied. Alex looked at her watch. 'shit, I'm tired. I might go to bed' she said, yawning. Jonesy drained the rest of his glass. 'are you two staying here tonight?' Nick nodded. 'yeh. why?' Jonesy shrugged. 'coz if you had no-where to stay, you coulda stayed at my place. Maybe tomorrow night' Alex stood up. 'ok, see you all later. Night' she picked up her phone and pushed in her chair. 'night Alex' everyone replied. 'I'll be up soon, Al' Nick called as she disappeared up the stairs. THE NEXT MORNING: Nick was still half asleep when Alex phone rang. He waited for a couple of seconds to see if Alex awoke. When she made no sound, he rolled out of bed to answer the phone. 'hello?' he said. 'Nick? I thought I called Alex's phone?' came Jonesy's confused voice. 'yeh, you did. Alex is still asleep' 'no I'm not' Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Nick turned around. 'she's awake now, here she is' Nick handed her the phone, 'hello?' 'Alex, its me, Jonesy. Can you come to the station?' Alex looked at her watch. 'what, right now? Jonesy, it's way too early' 'no, not now. I don't know, when you're ready?' 'oh.. ok then. yeh, I'll see you later then. catch ya' 'bye Alex' he hung up. A FEW HOURS LATER: Nick stood outside the imperial hotel, waiting for Alex. Nick held his mobile phone in one hand, and Alex's bag in the other. 'come on Alex' he mumbled. Just then Alex came bounding out the door. 'sorry, couldn't lock the door properly,' she looked around. 'so where are we basically headed?' nick shrugged. 'no idea,' he replied. 'I'll ring Jonesy' he dialled the number that jonesy had given him the night before. 'Jonesy. Nick. Well, me and Alex are ready to come and visit.. but we're not exactly sure where we're headed.. Yeh. yeh. ok then, well, with our co- ordination skills, we should see you before the days out. but if Alex was by herself, well, you wouldn't see her at all today.. hey, Alex I'm joking,' he said defensively after Alex took a swipe at him 'ok Jonesy, bye' 55 MINUTES LATER: Tess and Ben are on patrol, Tom is in his office, Jonesy is sitting at his desk, talking to PJ, who is sitting in Jo's chair. Jo is sitting on Jonesy's desk with a cup of coffee in her hand. 'Jonesy, where's Alex and Nick?' PJ asked. jonesy looked at his watch and shrugged. 'I dunno. Nick said they were on their way about an hour ago..' just at that moment Alex and Nick burst in the door, laughing. 'hi!' they both said brightly. Jonesy walked over to the counter. 'where the hell have you two been?' Nick and Alex looked at each other. Nick took a breath. 'well, I think we went the wrong way when we spoke to you. then I think we got lost, then we got hungry, then we ended back at the imperial, so we went other direction.' 'but the main thing is you got here, right?' Jonesy finished. They both nodded. Alex leaned on the desk and lifted her feet of the ground. 'so what did you need to see me and Nick for?' she asked. PJ walked over to the counter. 'well, we only need to talk to you, Alex, so..' Alex laughed. 'ha ha Nick, rejected..' she said. Nick took a friendly swipe at her. 'shut up, Alex' PJ and Jonesy looked from Nick to Alex. 'so, Alex can we see you now?' Jonesy asked. 'we won't be too long, nick. Promise' PJ added. Jonesy moved to that little door thing and opened it. 'right through here, Alex' Jonesy said. Alex walked through and followed Jonesy into the interview room. When in there, Alex sat down and watched Jonesy and PJ closely, rocking back and forth in her chair. 'so. what did you drag me in here for?' she asked. PJ sat down opposite her, and Jonesy stood leaning against the window. 'Alex, see, the thing is.' PJ began gently. Seeing the look on her face, he continued bluntly 'I know your mum' Alex breathed out. 'lucky you. I just hope you don't know her too well, she has a habit of stuffing peoples lives up' she said with the slightest hint of spite. PJ and Jonesy exchanged looks. 'actually I know her well. Very well actually. We were a very serious item at one stage' PJ said. Alex stared at him. 'you don't seem that screwed up' she said. She looked at Jonesy. 'so you dragged me in here to tell me that you know my mum, and you're not screwed up over it. Ok I'm over it, I'm outta here' she said, standing up. Jonesy stood up. 'sit down Alex, we're no-where near done yet' he said. Alex dropped into the seat. 'righto, then. keep going' PJ sighed. 'well.. last night, when you said that you didn't know who your dad was.. well, I can't be sure, but.. I think.. I think it's me' Alex looked from PJ to Jonesy, the back to PJ. 'what?' she asked, barely higher than a whisper. 'well, I knew your mother when she was pregnant with you, but I could never be sure if I was your father, because she was having an affair with Steve, the guy she ended up marrying. I planned to at least stay with her until you were born, because it's the right thing to do, until one day I woke up and she was gone. Just like that. we had names worked out and everything' he finished quietly, looking at the table. 'so.. you eventually had to know I existed, but you never tried to make contact, for anything. about the truth, for birthdays, Christmas, important stuff like that?' Alex had stood up by now, and had recovered from the initial shock. 'No phone calls, nothing, and now you expect me to believe, that you might be my father?' she shouted. 'um I might leave you two to it' Jonesy said and made a quick exit. PJ looked confused. 'I tried to call, but your mum said you were either out, or too busy to talk to me. Hang on, so you're telling me you never got any of the stuff I sent?' Alex shook her head. 'After a couple of months I rang your mum to find out what date you were born. December 16. she told me she had named you Alex Hannah Sophie, just like we had decided, and whenever your birthday came around I always sent you something. and you never got any of it?' Alex shook her head again. 'what a bitch..' PJ muttered. Alex smiled. 'yeh, tell me about it. That's why I came looking for you, well, I didn't know who you were, but I just needed to get away from her.. so I dragged Nick along.' 'how long have you know Nick?' PJ asked, leaning on the table. Alex looked at her fingernails. 'as long as I can remember. We've lived next to each other since I was born, according to Jonesy. But he said I was a really ugly baby, so.. can't really take his word for it' she smiled. 'you're like your mother' he commented. Alex looked up. 'yeh? even though she's blonde with brown eyes and I have brown hair and blue eyes? she reckons I look like you, and then I couldn't argue, coz you know I didn't know who you were or nothing..' 'yeh, you're right, you don't look like her, but your personalties are the same' 'oh. well-' the door opened and Nick walked in. 'sorry to interrupt, but- what's going on in here?' Alex looked at PJ, then at Nick 'hey Nick guess what? I found my dad' she said, smiling. 'well, we'll have to do a DNA test, but I'm about 80% sure' PJ added. 'will we do a DNA test, Detective.. I mean.. Dad. god I'm gonna have to get used to saying that again' she said. PJ stood up. 'yeh, if you want one, Alex' Alex nodded, 'yeh, I wanna be 100% sure of who I'm calling Dad' Alex stood up and pushed in her chair. . Nick moved out of the doorway. 'do you want me to organise that?' PJ asked, walking towards the door. Alex followed him. 'yeh, ok then,' she said. By this time they were out in the main office. 'thanks, dad' she said. Ben and Tess looked up, confused. 'what?' Ben asked. 'PJ is Alex your daughter?' Tess asked. PJ, Alex, Jonesy, Jo and Nick all nodded. 'yeh' PJ said. Alex looked at Nick. 'what'll we do now?' she asked. 'are you two still staying at the Imperial tonight? Coz there's a couple of spare rooms at my place, coz you know I live by myself' Jonesy asked, shooting a look at Tess, who pretended not to notice. 'well, yeh, ok, we only paid for one night' Nick said. Jonesy went to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a key and threw it to Nick. 'there's a key to the door that's locked. If you mess up my house I'll kill you. Oh actually, you can do shopping for me, I'm outta food' Nick looked at Alex. 'today has been an interesting day, hasn't it Al. On top of everything else that's happened, we find out that Jonesy's outta food and has a tidy house!' Jonesy was madly scribbling on a piece of paper. 'yeh, yeh shut up Nick. This is what you're gonna buy me' he said, standing up straight again and handing Nick the paper. nick gave it to Alex, who put it in her pocket. 'ok see yez all later. Jonesy, we'll give you a ring when we're at your place' nick said. Alex waved. 'bye everybody' 'do you want me to make the DNA appointment, Alex?' PJ asked. Alex nodded. 'yes, please, ring me when you get one, ok?' she pulled out a piece of paper with a mobile number on it. 'that's my number' she said. Then she and Nick left. 3 WEEKS LATER: the DNA test involving Alex and PJ had been taken and today is the day the results came back. For any of you have read 'life goes on', I'm not sure how long a DNA test takes, so 3 weeks is just a rough guess. If anybody does know, however, please enlighten me for future reference. Thanks) PJ was sitting on the bench at the park, waiting for Alex, holding the all important envelope. Jo, who had come for support, was sitting next to him, shivering in the cold. Then they saw Alex and what looked like Nick walking towards them. 'hey' Alex and Nick said in unison when they got there. PJ looked at Nick. 'you bought Nick, Alex' he said. Alex looked at Jo. 'you bought Jo' she retorted. 'touché, Peej' Jo said, smiling. 'coming, Nick?' she asked. Nick stared at her. then he caught on. 'oh, right' he said, and he and Jo walked to the CI car. Alex sat down next to PJ on the bench. 'sun's nice, eh? Shame about the cold' he commented, lightly. Alex closed her eyes. 'please, dad, just open the envelope. it's killing me not knowing' she said. PJ's focus came back to the envelope. He opened it. Meanwhile over at the car, Nick and Jo were chatting. Jo looked over to where PJ and Alex sat. 'wonder what the result is..' she wondered aloud. Nick leaned against the car. 'yeh. it's been tearing Alex up since she had the test done..' Nick trailed off. 'it's life changing stuff, whether the test is positive or not. PJ and Alex would both have to be strong to be able to handle the stress. I know PJ's really strong, and from what I've seen and heard about Alex, she's a pretty strong girl, too' Jo said. Nick nodded solemnly. 'oh, she is, yeh' he said. Back at the bench, PJ had just opened the envelope and read the result. He handed it to Alex. she read it, looked up at PJ and smiled. 'positive' she whispered. 'I just hope you're a better dad than Steve' she said, a bit louder. PJ stood up. 'coming?' he asked. Alex looked out into the park. 'yeh' she said quietly. she got up and they both walked back to the CI car.  
  
OK people, that's my story on how Alex and Nick came about. Sorry it was so long, the story was 4, 070 words long. I know most of my stories aren't that long, but I had a lot to say. Ok I hope u enjoyed the story. Bye! 


End file.
